The Darkness Revived
by RaichuMaster95
Summary: Marik is stuck in the Shadow Realm as a light strikes in the darkness as a spikey haired phantom stand in front of him and gives him a second chance at battle city, but will it be the same, or will it be different like the phantom said. Yami MarikxAnzu


**Ok, this is my first fanfic ever so please review. If you dont like Yami Marik x Anzu then don't read. I will use both english and Japenese names. Lol. Also a eight idem but wont be added for a while. Thanks Guys. (P.S. Marik=Malik and Yami Marik=Marik.)**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! A promise  
**

As Night was falling over the fast improving technolical Domino City, The citizens of Domino City was walking across the streets not even knowing what could have happend if one person had succeded in his evil plans. A person who was living in a different realm being torrchered by seeing the people walking around like there not in danger, bond to the invisible wall by blue flaming cuffs on his arms and legs. Only if he could get out of this burning hell he would make all those fucking pafetic mortals pay, they would really know what real fear is. And then all of the sudden a light came into the forever darkness. Marik winsded as the light appeared and then quickly disappeared as a phantom stood infront of him.

"Well, well well, Marik, how have u been." The phantom said with eraganst in his voice.

"Who the hell are you and how the hell you get here you bastard?" Marik asked coldly.

"Well someone is in a pissy mood today." The phantom said as he laughed.

"You know what, if I wasn't straped to this fucking wall I would kill you!" Marik said yelling at him.

"Now come on Marik, why would you want to kill the person who was going to set you free out of this hell whole?" The phantom said with a smirk.

"And why would you do that?" Marik asked.

"Because I have seen the alternite universe and I think you might be surprised on what would happen, and I think its fucking funny." The phantom said.

"So, what is the name of the person that is saving me from this shithole?" Marik asked

"You'll find out sooner or later." The phantom said as he came closer, as Marik eyed him looking up and down his figure. He was a smokey figure, with spikey red and black hair and blood red eyes. They were colder then ice, souless, and pretty much dead. Marik noted that his eyes was colder then the phantom's eyes tho. Then the cuffs on his arms and legs started to loosen little by little til they was finally completely off and then _**Thump**_.

"Hahaha!" The phantom cried out. "Look at the so dangerous Marik now, on his fucking ass, nice job." Then all of the sudden a deep dark laugh came through the shadows, then the phantom looked down at Marik as the now free man was laughing his ass off as he was getting of his knees, finally standing up in about 2 years.

"Finally, I can get my revenge on all the people out there, who thinks they are so much bigger then life and more like it, bigger then me." Marik said while laughing. "They will beg for me to stop, for me to give them mercy, for me to stop cutting them into fucking million pieces, but i wont stop!" They will all bow to me, MARIK ISHTAR, their lord and master as they all , mahaha!"

"Oh, so you will settle for these pafetic mortals?" The phantom asked.

"Ha well of course." Marik Started. "I could do so much to these fuils."

"But, I thought you wanted the power of the Pharaoh?" The phantom asked.

"I did, but now that damned pharaoh is in the after-life." Marik started. "I wish I could get my hands on that tri-haired colored freak, but I can't. I have would love to see that bitch tear himself apart as I slowly killed off all his friends one by one, leaving him for last so he would beg for death, beg me to just kill him, for me to end his pafetic life!" Then the phantom started laughing at him as Marik started fumming.

"Ha ha Now, now that is where you are mistaking." The Phantom Said. "You can still get your hands on the Pharaoh and i know how."

HA, sorry guys, but cliff hangers are fun. :)


End file.
